Various machines, such as those that are used to dig, loosen, carry, compact, etc., different materials, may be equipped with object detection and recognition systems that incorporate devices such as cameras. In some applications, machines use object detection and recognition devices for safety. For example, in one application, autonomous or semi-autonomous machines may use object detection devices to detect objects in areas surrounding the machines as part of a collision avoidance mechanism. In another application, object detection devices may assist an operator of large machines by detecting objects that are out of the operator's field of view, classifying the objects, and initiating a safety protocol based on the classification of the object. In yet another application, camera systems, such as object detection devices, may assist in the detection of a change in machine operation.
One method for analyzing a change in machine operations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2014/0247347 to McNeill et al. (the '347 application). The '347 application describes a camera or video system for monitoring, analyzing and controlling the operation of a machine (e.g., a corrugated-paper-processing machine). In some examples, the camera system includes one or more video cameras and video analytics for identifying one or more states and/or changes in state for a process or flow, such as distinguishing between a first state of the machine, such as a steady-state flow and a second state or states of the machine, such as a jam state or states, and/or a state or states of impending jam of the machine or articles operated on by the machine.
Although the '347 application describes a method that may help detect a change in simple machine states (e.g., steady-state and jam state of conveyer, safe zone and pedestrian zone for forktrucks), the method may be unsuitable for applications involving large machines in an open, expansive worksite such as a construction site or mine site, having multiple machine states and external variables complicating the analysis of images. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by this disclosure.